fields_of_gravityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enlightened Council of Yontarra
aThe Enlightened Council of Yontarra (TECOY) is the oldest government of the Fields. Born 4000 years ago during the 3rd rennaissance of the Pisce this government has endured many catastrophes and led its people to the stars. It is currently embroiled in a civil war that has been ongoing for the last 200 years and many fear that the government will fall soon. History Pre-Religion The Pisces lived on their homeworld of Gooran for 50000 years before creating anything resembling civilisation. Their cultural and technological progression continued steadily and 20000 years ago the first worshippers of Yontarra made their statues and offerings. With the goal of venerating their god being the driving force behind the Pisce their culture and technology exploded. Within 2000 years the Church of Yontarra was the defacto religion on Gooran and the Pisce were building large structures and amazing art pieces all in the name of Yontarra. Yontarrism Yontarra has always been the religious focus of the Pisce but the doctrine surrounding the worship of Yontarra has altered radically over the ages. Yontarrism was the first iteration of organised religion on Gooran. Yontarrism was headed by a large prosperous tribe that lived on the coast of the equatorial continent, they had appointed a chief priest who stood atop a large spire, which was the largest structure in the world at that point, in order to receive instruction from Yontarra itself. Not too much is know about this religion due to its age but it lasted about 400 years and is responsible for the Spinaret architecture that dominates most of Pisce's cities. Free Church The Free Church Movement started about 10000 years ago with a gradual take over from Yontarrism, the lack of communication networks and technology meant that a world centralised religion just wasn't practical. The head priest of Yontarra would assign more and more senior priest who could also receive the word of Yontarra which eventually led to an entirely devolved religion. Each town and tribe would have their own priest and their own spinaret from which to receive their divine instruction. This period was marred by a long series of conflicts between many tribes, many of them were wiped out entirely. Rennaissance The Free Church movement and the tribal nature of the Pisce continued for another 1500 years. During that time many technological improvements but there was a cultural decline. The Pisce felt like they were losing their faith and many started blaming technology for their cultural stupor. Unlike the Human rennaissance the Pisces did not explode out of their rut with vast improvements in art and technology. They instead reformed their Church. A massive crusade originated in a south polar settlement as an inflamed orator moved through villages and towns lambasting any and all Pisce who felt the way was being lost. Not wanting to be outcast as a lazy unbeliever, Pisce followed his banner across the world and with great upheaval Pisces migrated from their sedentary existance to large cities all in the pursuit of greater enlightenment. A massive famine ensued but firebrand had acheived what no Pisce had done before. The Pisce were now centralised and fired up. The large cities became beacons of art and culture and the Pisce began accepting of modern technology and self improvement. The Quadrarchs of Yontarra Soon after the Renaissance of the Pisce a new religious faction arose. Four head priests across four major cities had banded together to create the Quadrarchy. Their goal was to unite the Pisce under their strict faith to prevent the decline that had occured during the Free Church period. This was met with staunch opposition and the quadrarchy was engaged in almost constant warfare from its inception. Eventually the Quadrarchs managed to elicit a grudging acceptance of their rule if not their full doctrine and the planet was once again under a single unified faith. Many historians believe the Quadrarchy was ineffective since their rule only lasted 300 years and there was a great destruction of their works once the yoke of their oppression was finally lifted, however it is important to note that the Pisce at this point were rapidly approaching a new technological age and the brutality of the Quadrarchs tempered the souls of the Pisce to use this new technology with more grace than they otherwise might've. 2nd Rennaissance The Pisces once they had thrown away the Quadrarchs once again went through a rennaissance this time their weapons of war were examined and great civilian technologies were created from it. In this period limited space travel was acheived and many nations sought to improve the lives of their citizens. The Secular Governments There was a wary truce going on throughout the 2nd Rennaissance, the Quadrarchs had been abolished and people were mostly being governed by local level admin staff. It was a situation that couldn't go on for long. Eventually Tyron the Wise suggested that for the first time in Pisces history they have a secular government. The idea was alien to the Pisce. Religion was a central fact of their lives, they obeyed their priests always, even if there were problems with the larger ecclesiarchy. However the priest did not decry the idea because they did not want to accidentally become a new leader and be similiarly deposed of like the Quadrarchs had. Tyron set up the first election for a democratically led government and with shoddy voter turnout managed to gain control of one of the more populous cities on Gooran. Tyron wanted to prove the secular government could work and immediately set about fixing issues with the city, simple easy things like repaving roads and removing battle debris. Very quickly the Pisce started seeing the benefit of government and since the priests wouldn't take the mantle then they would have to elect a government themselves. Thus began the age of Secular governments. Pisce society was still deeply religious and the government had many deep-rooted ties to the clergy that would shock a human but you no longer need to be a priest to be in government which sped things up immensily. The secular governments focussed on building up society as lawlessness and revolution had all but destroyed Gooran and the Pisce. Cities were expanded, social projects were formed and education became a priority. Eventually the governments managed to get a stable colony surviving in space. Yontarra Now that the Pisce had acheived space flight they could go and meet Yontarra up close. Religious leaders had forbidden close observations of Yontarra as proper procedures had to be observed. Eventually they relented slightly and allowed a vessel to approach their god. A Pisce crewed ship made their way to Yontarra with plans to make contact with their benevolent protector. And then the ship caught fire and the crew was turned to ash. This had been live broadcast and the Pisces entered a new crisis of faith. Yontarra killed a Pisce, not blaspheming sinners either, faithful devoted servants had approached Yontarra and paid with their lives. The Church quickly laid the blame at the feet of the secular government. That they had strayed the Pisce from the true path and that Yontarra was vengeful. A decade of strife saw the end of Goorans first secular government.